questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Faye Whitaker
Faye Whitaker meet Marten and Steve in a bar and later became Marten's roommate. Her first appearance in the QC universe was in the 3rd strip "True Professionals" yet her first speaking role didn't occur until the 4th. After accidentally burning down her apartment she approached Marten to ask if she could stay a few days on his couch, which ultimately led to them becoming roomates. Aside from Marten, Faye has appeared in the most strips since it's inception. She works at the Coffee of Doom with her boss Dora, Raven and Penelope, and formerly Sara. History Not much is known about Faye during the early days of the comic, although aspects of her personality are more then apparent. She is a sarcastic, strong-willed, intelligent, and often brash person. It is made known that she is originally from Georgia in the southern United States. She has somewhat of an accent but in the earlier comics decided to hid it, assuming that a southern drawl would led people to stereotype her. Later she states that she attended College and her Major was Art, specifically sculpting. after a few strips it is pointed out that she has a scar on her chest, but does not explain where she got it from and it is not until her sister Amanda shows up that it is implied that rather significant has happened in her past before she moved up north. In a rather emotional story arc due to the "will they, won't they" situation regarding the tension in Marten and Faye's relationship Faye breaks down and admits what happened. When she was younger she was really close to her Father David, and had many fond memories from her childhood of them together. When she was a teenager she awoke one morning and found the back door of the house open. When she went to investigate she found her Father with his back to her, holding a gun. without warning or turning around he lifted it to his head and shot himself. Faye witnessed it all and was quite traumatized by it, as there was nothing to indicate her Father was unhappy, ill or anything remotely seen as contributing to him committing suicide. A few months after the funeral Faye was driving home and appeared to have an emotional breakdown in which she blacked out and crashed in to a tree, resulting in her scar. She spent a few weeks in a hospital before being released and sought to move to have a new start in a place without so many painful memories. She cites this as the reason she has such a tough exterior and why she doesn't feel she can enter in to a relationship with Marten. She subsequently decides to see a counsellor to help her deal with her problems after telling her other close friends about the incident and apologizing for her sometimes harsh behaviour. After a length of time, in which Marten and Dora become a couple, Faye finally decides to return home to Georgia for a visit. She spends time with her Mother and little sister Amanda before finally visiting her Father's gravestone, something she had been reluctant to do. In a moment of true character development she admits she was angry, sad and confused at him for killing himself, for not for not allowing them to help him and the state he left the family in with his actions. Despite this she also mentions that she can't be angry at him anymore and states that she still loves him (and promises not to curse about him during her therapy sessions). She eventually meets Dora's promiscuous older brother Sven and is initially disgusted about his approach to women and using others as scapegoats for his behaviour. Despite this they seem to develop a physical attraction to each other and eventually sleep together after a few drinks at his apartment and continue to do so for a few in comic weeks (maybe months). Thinking the relationship was only a "friends with benefits" system (Faye: we just bang in to each other. Quite often. With our crotches") and that monogamy was never agreed upon, Sven sleeps with the fictional country and western singer Gina Riversmith. He admits this transgression to his intern who urges him to tell the truth about that happened to Faye, which he does. To prideful to actually admit she might feel more for him, Faye screams her frustration out in the street but eventually admits what Sven did hit her hard. (To which Dora aggressively and violently reprimands her brother) Faye is consoled by her close friends, especially Marten. Throughout the comic a patron to the Coffee of Doom appears frequently to see Faye and his name is finally revealed as Angus McPhee. He had previously visited the shop on many occasions simply to banter with Faye, finding her rapier wit challenging and enjoyable despite her rather agressive reactions to his compliments. He appears some time after the encounters with Sven, stating he had been in a relationship that he began to detest and eventually broke up. It is later revealed he is roomates with Marigold, a shy girl that owns Momo and anime style AnthroPC and friends of Pintsize and Winslow that helped Marten out. After a honest 20 minutes of talking with each other, in which Angus reveals hims job as a professional strawman he leaves, with Faye remarking that she actually had a normal conversation with a boy. One night Hannelore, Marten and Steve begin a session of a drinking game involving sledding and Dora tells Faye to close the shop early so they can join them. Angus accompanies her and they continue to chat until Faye see's Sven attending the street party that has developed from the game. He acts quite coldly, asking if Angus is Faye's new "Fuck buddy" to which she replies that he's "still an asshole" and leaves. Marten, trying to guage what type of guy Angus is, invites him on a night out to a new bar. They get drunk and while playing pool in typical Victorian clothes talk about Faye. Marten and Angus bond, leading Marten to give Angus advice concerning her. Angus invites Faye out to watch films in a simply friendly gesture and Faye seems to warm up to him. One night he, Faye and Marigold get drunk and Marigold alludes to having a crush on Angus, leaving Faye in an awkward position to which he quickly leaves. Dora remarks on the lapse in judgement of leaving two drunken people alone when one has admitted to crusing on the other "to which Faye screams "Fuck" upon her realization) In recent comics Faye shyly invites Angus (and Marigold) to her and Marten's apartment for a night of drinking with the others, to which he accepts. While under the impression that she will see how things develop, Marten urges her to just go out on a date instead of just seeing if things will play out in their favor. Personality As stated above Faye is an exceptionally sarcastic individual who is prone to bouts of violence. She is very strong willed and very stubborn. Her tough exterior seems to have been present but to a lesser degree before her Father's death and her attitude is a defence mechanism to protect her from being emotionally hurt again. Over the course of the comic she has become less physically violent but still remains sarcastic and brash. In early strips Faye never used contractions in her speech to hide her Southern accent but this has abated and almost disappeared in recent comics. She is very fond of drinking and has a particular love of Bourbon and is very proficient in making baked goods and eating ice cream.